


BITE DOWN ( give in. )

by willzamo



Series: A WOLF IS NO GOOD WITHOUT HIS TEETH. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death, Violence, i only know angst sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willzamo/pseuds/willzamo
Summary: ice cold.a recurring theme in these passing days. an ice cold table beneath his back, in an ice cold room with dark floors and dark walls, and an ice cold needle pushing ice cold acid into his veins. sometimes they take him into a room with darker walls and darker floors, and his ice cold screams bounce off of ice cold walls, down ice cold halls where soldiers flinch and shout just to drown out the sounds. he doesn't know how long it's been since they were captured   ---    time and war exist separate from each other, and each exist even further than the ice cold puck they stick between his teeth and the ice cold leather that traps him.a savior comes, and he goes, and he comes, and he goes.the final days of james buchanan barnes, and the savior that comes only so close to saving him   ( and maybe, just perhaps, he'll come close enough one day. )





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> will zamo only knows angst.
> 
> idk, m8s, i just dk.

he breaks two teeth on a metal bar.

the scientist leers, gives him a puck, and tells him _**bite down, soldat. a wolf is no good without his teeth.**_

a jolt of electricity silences the world around him, and when the acid is forced into his veins, his teeth make imprints in the rubber and all he's left with is the sound of is own screams.


	2. HELL'S GAPING MAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but what did he do to deserve this? why did the angel drop him into hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this is a slow and short start. i'm sorry. i have a plan. )

Some nights, when they leave him to his cell and allow him the smallest amount of sleep, he has dreams. Just one dream, really, and it feels like it's going to rip him open.

He dreams about being cold, but that's nothing new, the cold has become his closest friend. It's a different kind of cold that eats him in these dreams. The cold that is found high in the mountains and on the roof of a speeding train. He's chasing an angel who is small, and then not small, who looks back at the soldier every so often with an expression on his face that he just can't fathom. It seems he'll never reach the angel --- until he does, until the angel puts himself between the soldier and the sound of the drums. He grips the soldier's arm and carries him into the sky with every promise to rescue him from this chill. The angel is warm, true warm, and smiles back. The face warps, though, and becomes angry. Disgusted. Terrified.

The angel drops him, then, into the great gaping mouth of hell. 

The soldier wakes up from this nightmare every time with the angel's name just at the tip of his tongue, but he loses it near instantly, left only with the echo of metal on metal and the screeching of the train. He wonders _why?_

But he knows why. It's a ridiculous question posed in a voice that sounds like his own but perhaps more innocent, a voice he hears every so often when he comes a little closer to remembering the angel's name, just before he forgets again. The handler bangs on the door of his cell and curses him in every language the soldier holds under his tongue --- the soldier says nothing in return. Instead he ponders the answer to the answers to the question. Why, indeed. The soldier, the wolf who is all teeth and all punch, is a pawn. That is the one thing he will never forget - he is a pawn in a game greater than he can imagine. He is a murderer, an assassin, a dog. Why _wouldn't _the angel feed him into the pit?

He startles, there's a whisper in the corner of the room when he thinks about the angel in his dreams, and it whispers a name that is foreign to him. _**bucky.**_

He remembers again, remembers the dream but it's not the dream, he remembers falling. The soldier screams the name in anguish when it reaches his tongue once more and his cell floods. They're dragging him from the room and down the hall, throw him roughly into a chamber which is all too familiar, and he wonders _will the angel come for me here?_

**steve. bucky. steve. bucky. _ don't forget. _steve. bucky. longing. rusted. _ furnace. daybreak. seventeen. steve. steve. benign. nine. steve. homecoming. one. freight car._**

** ** _blank slate._


End file.
